Marleve Dezirae Witherwilt
Marleve is currently unemployed and a self-claimed assassin, usually earning some gold by robbing thieves of their own gold and belongings and occasionally returning any stolen goods she could steal from thieves as well. Born into a family of some nobility that was later lost after the death of her parents. Since the attack on Gilneas, she has done small assassination jobs for the Alliance and SI:7. History Early Childhood Marleve was the first born of a small family with nobility within the city of Gilneas, this family managing to hold a bit of farm land in Gilneas. Her mother, Marlene Zannir, a delicate, gentle harvest witch while her father, Victor Jennings was a priest, though, a bit corrupt and insane. Born as a Zannir meant she would be the successor to her family, though, this destiny was ended a few years after her birth. Five years later, her sister, Myanna was born, and shortly after her sister's birth, something in Marleve's father had finally made him lose his mind, for a few days later, he took Marleve out for what he claimed was, "father-daughter time," and accidentally, "lost," young Marleve far from home. Lost with no idea where her home was, Marleve was left to scavenge for food and steal from others to survive until a young rogue found the young girl and had other plans. This rogue, deceitful and cunning, known to some by Zachary Dunnam, had planned to train the young Marleve to work as an assassin so he could make money off her kills through tricking her. This training, however, didn't work too well, for after a few months of training and teaching the young girl, upon giving the young Gilnean her first assassination contract, the young girl refused to kill, having thought what she was taught was just so she could fight if she ever needed to. Angered by this, Zachary punished the young girl, beating and slapping the girl for days until he tried again, only to yet again, be denied of a young lady-assassin. This process of punishing and giving Marleve a kill contract continued for many years even past her childhood. Attack on Gilneas For years, Marleve had been tortured and given another chance at assassination over and over again, it wasn't until she was the age of twenty, that the woman finally made a kill, though, a kill that would have surprised her cruel trainer. After being given yet again another chance at proving herself, Marleve, sick of getting punished over and over for refusing to kill, turned her daggers to Zachary and fought the man for her freedom from him. This fight, although short, ended with Marleve victorious, however, she didn't enjoy the sight of her trainer's limp corpse, considering herself a criminal afterwards. For about an hour, the woman sobbed and cowered at the thought of being sent to Gilneas' jail for killing someone, believing that even in self-defense, killing was a heinous crime. After that hour, as she was about to leave her trainer dead in the streets of Gilneas, the worgen had begun to attack and she was bitten by one before a guard managed to kill the worgen that attacked her. Thankful, the woman continued to join the survivors before she, herself, turned into a worgen and turned on a few survivors before having herself caged by the Gilneans. Like many other turned worgen, Marleve was captured and kept by the Gilneans while some sort of cure was researched, like a few former Gilneans, she was given a semi-cure made by Krennan Aranas which helped her regain her human mind. When the undead began to attack, however, Marleve began to help defend and fought off the undead, using the skills she was forced to learn to kill off many Forsaken. She continued trying to fight off the Forsaken until she got word of the Gilneans escaping by boat thanks to the help from the Night Elves, immediately, she joined the Gilneans, but not before getting a partial cure from the Night Elven druids, allowing her to regain her human form. After the Shattering After regaining control over her human and worgen forms, or, at least some control, Marleve, somewhat sickened by her form, had asked some of the druids in Darnassus to help her better control her worgen state, this eventually lead to Marleve learning how to change her forms at will even if she wasn't angered or caught the scent of blood. This sort of training took a bit of time, to which, after controlling her form better, she was even offered a chance to study as a druid under the guidance of what many called an archdruid of the Night Elven society. Marleve declined this offer, however, and managed to find her way to Stormwind, which she began to work towards making a living by doing small assassination jobs after realizing that some need to be killed for the good of others. It was through these small jobs, that a certain organization got word of her skills in stealth and assassination. Becoming an Engineer Shortly after her arrival in Stormwind, Marleve immediately took interest in engineering, something she noticed gnomes practicing a bunch of, intrigued, the woman began to train as an engineer and began giving herself the surname of, "Witherwilt," for an odd reason. Marly spent a few months training as an engineer before she began creating devices and companions of her own. Work as an SI:7 Agent Marleve, after finding herself at home in Stormwind and training in engineering, began to work for the Alliance, taking on jobs as a sort of bounty hunter, one might call it, she had at first taken on jobs of killing certain gnolls in Elwynn before eventually getting herself more work in the Redridge Mountains, tasked with killing not only gnolls now, but orcs, murlocs and MORE gnolls! After a bit of work in Redridge, however, her skills in stealth became noticed by a few of the SI:7. She was eventually recruited by this SI:7 in order to gain intelligence for the group as well as take down more enemies of the Alliance. She spent her life as an SI:7 agent for a few years until she left after hearing word of the Dark Portal turning red, vowing to keep her work as an agent secret, despite there being no real need to hide it. The Dark Red Portal Despite missing out on defending the Dark Portal from the Iron Horde, Marleve had caught word of mages slowly learning how to open portals to this new land, Draenor, being the sneaky gal she is, she managed to sneak her way into one such mage portal, it was on Draenor, that Marleve, with the money she had earned and saved as an SI:7 agent, bought herself a frostboar and talbuk from a goblin. Please with this, Marleve began to spend a bit of time on Draenor, killing off orcs of the Iron Horde, though, more than often just riding her boar and talbuk around. Joining the Lightwardens It wasn't until a few months, that Marleve grew bored of this land and found a way back to Stormwind. Having no other way to earn money for herself, Marleve, desperate for work, met with a young priestess known by Leliona Bell who recommended that she speak with a templar known as Callistrate about membership with the Lightwardens, curious and wanting to try something new, Marleve agreed to speak with this templar and eventually found herself working for the Lightwardens. Description Attire Usually, Marleve is known to wear dark leathers of some sort, seeming to enjoy hiding so much that she enjoys living down in the Cathedral's catacombs due to how well she can hide down there. On most of her outfits, there are plenty of pockets that she uses to carry her smaller weapons, smaller than her daggers such as smoke bombs, shurikens, and a fake wallet in case she's ever robbed. So far, unfortunately, Marly can only remember the pockets on one outfit while all the other outfits she always forgets and is known to take out the wrong thing occasionally. Personality Marleve is usually impatient and chooses action over speech, to many who know her, she is usually seen as rude, uncaring, and unkind. She's not the best at remembering names and usually calls others by something unique or odd that they have on them. Many times, she will curse in her speech, it's usually in her cursing that her Gilnean accent is clearly noticeable. Despite this attitude she has, however, she does usually have good morals. Many who know this woman call her rude and mean, though, her morals seem to be somewhat different. Other than most rogues, she doesn't enjoy killing those that are supposed to be part of the Alliance, she feels comfortable killing those that need killed but usually questions herself when it comes to killing another human or any gnome, dwarf, draenei, pandaren, elf or worgen. Usually, Marleve is okay with injuring someone who deserves it but killing is something she doesn't immediately look for in punishing someone. Misc. Similar Voice: tinyurl.com/VoiceofMarleve Theme Songs: tinyurl.com/MarleveTheme1 tinyurl.com/MarleveTheme2 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Lightwardens Category:Assassins Category:Rogues Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents